


Drabbles for Oz Drabble Tree Knows Best

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles written for Oz Drabble Tree -- Freedom, Details, Just Waiting To Go Off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles for Oz Drabble Tree Knows Best

  
**Entry tags:**   
  
[drabble](http://levitatethis.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [oz](http://levitatethis.livejournal.com/tag/oz)  
  
  


_ **Oz Drabbles** _

 

**Title: ****Freedom**   
**Rating:** PG   
**Word Count:** 146   
**Characters:** Chris Keller, Tobias Beecher

It was a foreign concept.

It taunted Chris from the end of a tunnel he would never reach, laughing at him; mocking derisively. His life was a series of imprisonments (marriages, correctional facilities, partnerships that required him to have eyes on the back of his head) that he learned to endure, even enjoy where the marriages were concerned, until it all came crashing down, suffocating him.

But he never truly felt the void of what he was missing more than when Toby wasn’t talking to him.

**Freedom**.

He felt it in Toby’s words, the way they provoked and caressed him; he knew it in Toby’s touch, the way their arms and legs tangled together to create one being, loving, destructive. Toby was the beginning and the end.

Chris’ existence, as he knew it, was irrevocably bound to the man. A simple taste and he was undone.

 

**Title: ****Details**   
**Rating:** PG   
**Word Count: **111   
**Characters:** Ryan O’Reily

With attention to the **details**, he knew the ins and outs of the prison like it was a machine. Each piece did what it was supposed to do, although some certainly needed a bit of tweaking—a shove in the right direction.

Sometimes the machine stuttered, hesitated, creaked its resistance, but he plodded along, getting it back where it—_he_—needed it to be.

Ryan did not swagger. He did not drawl out suggestions in a fake display of laziness. He moved with purpose, almost skittered. His words were quick, spoken with a rapid succession that winked an observant eye at his brain rapidly at work.

He smiled at the chessboard.

 

**  
Title: Just Waiting To Go Off **  
**Rating:** PG   
**Word Count: **93   
**Characters: **Said

On the surface Said was collected cool, stoic and resolved. He was immovable. Below he was passionate intent and willful declarations, **just waiting to go off**.

Em City was a modern day Sodom and Gomorrah with Adebisi as the appointed king. It pushed forward, overdosed in salacious decadence and uncontrolled desire. A harem of madness, unbridled lust (for drugs and sex) sang a sirens song.

Needless to say it was in desperate need of a wrathful hand to cleanse its putrid soul.

Said curled his fingers into a fist at his side.

_Bismillah._   
 


End file.
